Our Secret
by Ebony Cherry Blossom
Summary: Kagome goes to her own time, vowing to never return to the fuedal era again. Can Inuyasha bring her back? My first fic, so it's pretty short.


**OUR SECRET**

"What took you, Kagome?" demanded Inuyasha. "Sorry. I had some homework to do." Kagome replied as she pulled herself out of the old well.

"Doncha think that crap like your 'homework' could wait? The Shikon Jewel shards are more important!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Maybe to you, but, if I don't get caught up with my schoolwork, I'll never get out of junior high!" Kagome told him as she cooked up some ramen for herself and her friends.

"Feh," scoffed Inuyasha. "Like I care. TheSacred Jewelshould be your biggest concern, too, since _you're_ the reason why it was broken in the first place!"

"You never miss your chance to critisize me, do ya?"Kagome glowered.

"...Why do you always do that!" yelled Inuyasha. "I can't ever say anything to you without you thinkin' that I'm tryin' t'insult you!"

"Gee, maybe it's 'cause you always are!" Kagome shouted back, equally as loud and angry.

"It starts." Sango sighed as she, Miroku, and Shippo watched their friends argue.

"How long do you think it'll go this time?" Shippo asked.

"Maybe," said Miroku. "they'll break the record and go out for two and a half hours."

"I hope not." Sango rolled her eyes. "We'll be here all evening."

"Once we've finished the Jewel, you can come as late as ya want!" Inuyasha was yelling. "Hell, you won't even have to come back!"

"Oh, yeah? How 'bout I just leave and not come back again right now?" replied Kagome.

"Go on! See if I care. I ain't stopping you and neither is anybody else!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Fine, then I will!" Kagome picked up her backpack. "I have a tendency to avoid places where I'm not wanted."

With that, she turned and jumped down the well and went home into her own era. _Stupid Inuyasha. _she thought. _He's such a jerk. I can't stand him. All he does is hurt my feelings an' make me feel bad. He can't do a thing without me and he knows it. I'll bet he'll come over within an hour, begging me to go back!_

An hour went by. No Inuyasha. Then two, then three. Still no sign of the angered hanyou.

_He'll come, _Kagome told herself. _You'll see. He'll show up any second._

Midnight came. Innuyasha had yet to arrive.

_He'll probably show tomorrow. Knowing him, he's just giving me time to simmer down,_ Kagome thought. She turned out her lamp and fell asleep.

Two weeks passed, and still Inuyasha didn't come to get her.

_Maybe...Maybe he meant it. Maybe he really doesn't care about me..._ Those thoughts led Kagome to tears. "But, why? Why do you hate me so, Inuyasha?"

Meanwhile, back in the fuedal era, we discover that Inuyasha hasn't gone to get Kagome because he and the others have been on an emergency mission to rid a poor village of unwanted demons.

Inuyasha stabbed Tetsusaiga through the last demon. "Last we'll see of those bastards."

"Phew. And good riddance." Shippo sighed.

"Inuyasha, shouldn't you go and get Kagome now?" asked Sango.

"Feh. She doesn't _want_ to come back, remember?" Inuyasha scoffed. "An' I could really care less."

"But, you need her so you can find jewel shards-"

"No, _I don't need her help._" Inuyasha interrupted Miroku. "I'm getting by just fine without her, thanks."

"I miss Kagome, though!" Shippo whined.

"Inuyasha, please, go get Kagome." Sango told him.

"...Okay, okay. If you miss her sooo bad, I'll go get 'er." Inuyasha headed back to the well. At Kagome's house, he didn't even bother to knock. He just walked inside, knowing her family didn't care. "Hey, Kagome, you here? You win. Here I am, askin' you to come back."

No reply.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha went to her room. There, he found her, kissing another boy.

"What the hell...?" Inuyasha stared, horrified and angry.

"Inuyasha? I-"

"Don't even bother." Inuyasha growled. He jerked her up by the arm. "C'mon, you, we're goin' home!"

"Er-Bye, Hojo!" Kagome called to the unknown boy as Inuyasha hauled her away.

Before they crossed into the well, Inuyasha began to yell at Kagome. "I come back over here to get you and _that's_ what I get!"

"Hey, it took ya two weeks! I thought you really weren't gonna come!" she yelled back.

"For your information, it took me so long 'cause we were slaying demons!" he cried.

"...So, you would've come sooner had you not been..."

"Of course! You know I would've!"

"R-Really?"

"Duh!"

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said." He lowered his voice to a softer tone. "I didn't mean a word of it. Honestly, I didn't."

_Oh, my god...He does care!_ Kagome wanted to jump and scream with happiness."So, if you didn't mean it, then why-"

"Because..." He moved closer to her. "I didn't want you to know how I really felt about you."

Kagome was stunned. "And so it's all an act?"

"Pretty much. Stupid, ain't it?"

"...Yeah..." She smiled. "But, I'm really glad that you don't truely hate me."

They kissed.

"We have to go back now. The others are waitin' for me to return with you." Inuyasha whispered.

"Who said we had to leave this very minute?" Kagome replied. "We could...hang here and spend some time together alone."

"...I guess it wouldn't kill them to wait a lil' longer." He took her hand and they went inside the house.

The minutes turned to hours. The couple fell asleep on Kagome's couch while watching a movie. The next morning, Kagome awakened first.

_Oh, no! We never went back! Miroku, Sango, and Shippo must be so worried about us!_

"Inuyasha, get up. Time to go."

"Huh?" Inuyasha yawned. "Aw, too bad. We didn't finish the movie thingamabob."

"We can watch it some other time! We've kept or friends waiting all night for us!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Feh." Inuyasha got up. "Well, let's go."

"About yesterday," Kagome began.

"Our secret." He said, and he kissed her one more time.

She smiled. "Right."

Holding hands, the two crossed to the other side of the well.

**THE END**


End file.
